heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cole Cash
|history= Cole Cash was born to a father who was a con man, and a regular mother. When Cole was in his early teens his father died, killed by a man named Sam Del Gracci, who would later become Cole's stepfather. But before his mother remarried Cole was the man in charge of the house and taking care of his brother. It was then that Cole started to do the con's that his father would do as well to help provide for his family. But his mother later remarried to Sam Del Gracci. That was when there was trouble, Sam started to abuse Cole because well Cole did have a smart mouth an all that. Cole decided he would run away so he wouldn't have to put up with Sam anymore. He did a few more cons for a while to live, and ended up working as a driver for some bank robbers. However during the robbery the leader was going to take a hostage and Cole decided to stop him, that wasn't part of the plan. When the leader was going to kill an FBI agent, Cole also stopped him again, which caused everyone to get arrested. Well the FBI agent gave Cole an alternative, either go to jail or join a special group that he thought Cole would be perfect for. The agent had some blackmail on people so could get Cole into that group. Cole opted not to take the jail time of course and well ended up joining Team 7. So Cole was training to be an elite military operative and after that was done he started going on missions with Team 7. Some were good, some were bad, he saw some friends die or get left behind during those as well. On one mission, Team 7 was exposed to some strange chemical that ended up giving them powers. That was the beginning of the end for Team 7, they got the powers, and some of them started to go crazy. On one mission the Team was almost nuked by their own government, but by combining their powers they were able to survive. But after that they went into hiding, so that the government wouldn't come after them. But of course they government needed them for a mission one more time so were recruited to do work one more time. So after that Cole started working with Team 7 again, but well things went sour one more time. They found out that the people that created them were after the kids that some of the members were having. So most of Team 7 ran after that, Cole had another idea, he went their offices and put in a virus in their computers. The virus was written by a hacker friend of his of course, but it would alert the hacker when someone was looking for information about Team 7. But after that Cole decided to go on and become a mercenary, since he had no idea what else to do with his life. During that time he ended up meeting the female that would change his life. She taught him some special techniques and martial arts but the techniques locked away most of his powers. Powers that Cole was already afraid of keeping for good. He learned from her that there were other things out there, and he decided to go out and see if he could do something about them. }} Category:DC Category:FC Category:Anti-Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character